For an electronic equipment with a display function, a transmission-type electro-optical apparatus or a reflecting-type electro-optical apparatus is being used. These electro-optical apparatuses are irradiated with light so that transmitted light or reflected light modulated by an electro-optical apparatus becomes a display image or becomes a projection image by being projected to a screen. For an electro-optical apparatus used in this type of electronic equipment, a liquid crystal device is known, which forms an image by using dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal and optical rotatory of the light at a liquid crystal layer.
In general, to drive an electro-optical apparatus, relatively high voltage is required. Meanwhile, an outside control circuit that provides a clock signal or a control signal or the like, which is a standard of driving, is configured in a semiconductor integrated circuit of the electro-optical apparatus, and the amplitude of these logic signals is low, ranging from about 1.8 V to about 5 V. Therefore, in an electro-optical apparatus, it is general that an amplitude conversion circuit that converts a logic signal with low voltage from a semiconductor integrated circuit to a logic signal with high voltage (hereinafter referred to as level shift circuit) is provided. An example of a level shift circuit is stated in PTL 1. In FIG. 1 of PTL 1, a level shift circuit operated by capacitive coupling is stated.